User blog:Redfork2000/IaLR the Musical
Disclaimer: This song is meant for parody only. None of this is canon, it's just a random idea I got when hearing a pretty cool song. Twilight Sparkle grabs a book to read to Spike. Twilight: Once upon a time, there was a gang of heroes called the Locked Room Gang. They stopped the villains' plans, and kept peace in themultiverse. However, one night, the villains gathered to discuss their common problem. They all knew that they had to get rid of the gang... they needed a plan... the story Ink Burst: You all probably know why we're here. Re-Peat Boss: It's about that pesky old gang that keeps getting in our way. Captain Blowhole: They always stop our plans! Bright Spark: And we must stop them! begins Ink Burst: Hey, they're coming this way so beware! Dark Green Shadow: Hey! Let's shoot 'em right out of the air! Doughleficent: I, could put them on icing myself! Gingerbread Zombies: And these gingerbreads won't be so good for their health! Fork-bot: Let's just smash them! Captain Blowhole: Or attack them with an electric trout! Boss Choy: I could thrash them! Edgellie: And from the shadows I will make them freak out! All the villains: We're gonna kill off the gang! We're gonna make them die! We're gonna kill off the gang! With a big good-bye! We're gonna kill off the gang! We're gonna make them pay! Their great adventures, Are going to end today! Johnny McSplat: I'll, see that their lives are cut short! *''accidentally shoots himself* Aah! King Squidmir: While, I'll call my squid cops for support! Breeze: Why not give them the storm of their lives!? Bark: Then stab those pests with briars sharp as knifes! Bright Spark: Let's use science! Captain Dark Shell: And arm ourselves for war! Tempo: The time of their demise... Splash: Is what they have in store! All the villains: We're gonna kill off the gang! We're gonna make them die! Peter the Penguin: We're gonna make them fish food! Dark Jaiden: And then we'll make them fry! All the villains: We're gonna kill off the gang! We're gonna make them pay! Their great adventures, Are going to end today! Splash: One shift in the waves and the tide is sure to turn! Olympus: Too bad they're about to lose big! Dark Jaiden: I'll make sure that pesky gang feels the burn! Bright Spark: We'll smash the gang just like that pony who eats like a pig! *''rips apart a photo of Red Fork* Discord: They call me Discord 'cause that's who I am, A magical pain whose diabolical plan, to spread some chaos needs to get rid of 'em too, Come on guys, I'm talking to you! Let's work together, and make a deal, cause this party's about to get real! Galaximus: You all fought the gang and you lost! They, messed with the inkling goddess and it's time they pay the cost! Don't mess with me weak gang or I say, I'll eat you for my dinner today! Dr. Creep: Explode them! Dark Jaiden: Scorch them! Squidkiller: Let them feel the pain! Bright Spark: Zap them! Emily Green: Emprison them! Edgellie: Then bury their remains! All the villains: We're gonna kill off the gang! We're gonna make them die! Shine Fabric: It's their final curtain! Jacqueline: And their end is nigh! All the villains: We're gonna kill off the gang! We're gonna make them pay! Their great adventures, Are going to end today! Discord: Are going to end today! All the villains: Are going to end today! Galaximus: Are going to end today! *''evil laugh*'' Ends Twilight: And they all lived happily ever after. Spike: Are you sure? Twilight: Wait a moment... I don't think so. The villains all got beaten up by the gang. Spike: Oh. Twilight: Well, circle of life, I guess. The end! Category:Blog posts